


Draco Lucius Potter

by Ivy_Thatsmyotp_Miller



Series: Potters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Thatsmyotp_Miller/pseuds/Ivy_Thatsmyotp_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry for slow updates on this story, because i am a lazy lil fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compartment

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter pulled open the last available compartment.

"I told you we should have left earlier," Hermione shot a look to her two best friends.

"I can't believe we are going back for another year. EIGHTH YEARS!!" Ron yelled. Harry clapped his hand down on his friends shoulder.

"With Voldemort gone this year will be the best one yet, Ron." The three friends nodded in agreement and continued to talk about the upcoming year for a moment before a loud AHEM! snapped them out of it. Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"Potter" the all to familiar voice spat. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, confusion laced into his voice. How had he gotten into the compartment without their noticing?

"In case you didn't notice, and from what I can tell, you didn't, I was in the compartment first. You three were to wrapped up to notice."

 

No one spoke for a few moments.

 

"Well?" Draco asked, sounding very impatient now.

"Well what?" Harry replied.

"Are you three gunna get out of my compartment?"

"There are no other ones, that's why we are in here in the first place, Draco," Hermione replied, calm and orderly, as normal.

"Draco?" Draco accused, "You dont have a right to call me by my name, Mudblood."

The three friends sat, as far away from the blonde man as they could, and awkwardly waited out the train ride. It seemed like years before they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Without skipping a beat, Ron, Hermione, and Harry slipped out of the compartment, without so much as a glance towards Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat huddled in the corner of an empty compartment, waiting for the train to leave the station. He glanced out the window, catching sight of Harry Potter and his two friends. Draco scoffed, though he could help but to gaze at the raven haired boy. He was so beautiful. Draco mentally slapped himself for that thought. Oh, how glad he was that his parents were in Azkaban. No good excuses of a witch and wizard they were. At the thought of his parents, his eyes moved down towards his left arm, a small sliver of his dark mark poked out of the bottom of his sleeve. He remembered when he got the mark.

_"Draco, the Dark Lord has requested your presence in the dining room." Narcissa Malfoy has a slight tinge of fear in her voice as she spoke, "Right away." She left the room without so much as a word of why Draco was needed._

_Draco got up, put on decent dressing robes and hurried down to the dining room. He knew very well, that if he were be too late his father would keep him in the dungeons for a week and beat him._

_"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to join us.  Come, sit," The dark Lord motioned to the seat next to him, his father was sitting on the other side of him next to his mother. The rest of the table was taken up by Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord._

_Gulping down his fear, he sat next to the Lord, waiting patiently for his next instructions, careful not to say a word out of turn. He knew this was going to happen, he just din't realize it would be so soon._

_"Draco, tell us why you think you are here," Voldemorts voice was close now, he could feel his breath on his ear as he whispered to him._

_Clearing his throat, Draco simply stated, "My Lord, How can i possibly know why I have been called here if you never mention this meeting to me before? Certainly you cannot expect me to know your reasoning for having me here?" He took a shaky breath "You know why I am here, why don't you tell me?" Draco regret his words instantly._

_One thing you never do, you never question the Dark Lord. You will never forgive yourself._

_" Do not question me, boy," His voice was booming now, "you know very well you are here to take the dark mark"_

_"I will not take it!" Draco yelled, he already made one fatal mistake, whats a few more? "I do not wish to be a death eater, or follow my parents path at all"  
"CRUCIO" Lucious Malfoy cast upon his son. "Never speak to the Dark Lord like that, boy"_

_Draco could hear his heart beating loudly as one of the death eaters pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, he felt the cold of a wand press against his skin then a sudden sharp pain-_

Draco was awoken from his thoughts to the sound of the compartment door opening. Harry potter entered, the Granger, then the Weasel. He said not a word, only listened. 

"I told you we should have left earlier," Hermione shot a look to her two best friends.

"I can't believe we are going back for another year. EIGHTH YEARS!!" Ron yelled. Harry clapped his hand down on his friends shoulder.

"With Voldemort gone this year will be the best one yet, Ron."

"Potter," Draco said, his words coming out as a spit. He hadn't meant for them to sound like that.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

_**Sorry I havent updated guys. Ive been overwhelmed with homework lately and just simply havent had time. I am truly sorry. On the bright side, my english teacher had allowed me to write a fanfiction for a creative writing project. I chose to write Drarry and decided, why not continue on with this. I can send him the first few chapters of this story. During my photography class (where I am now) I have a chance to use the computer, so I can work on chapters during that class, not like, write new ones, more like edit other chapters. Edit the grammar spelling and punctuation errors. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and once again, I am sorry for not updating very often.** _


End file.
